The Demigod Handbook
by The Muse in the Silver Mirror
Summary: "Once upon a time, there lived two girls who were forced to write everything down that might help young demigods survive..." Pssh, no. If you survive or not depends on how tough you really are. We're just telling our story, and hoping you might learn from it. (T for swearing and for the narrators' sass)


**A/N: Because why not?**

XXX

What would you prefer? A gaggle of tittering socialites or an evil _empousa _who wants to take over your position in the social hierarchy_? _

I'd say I'd prefer the she-demon. You'd probably think I'm insane, but at least I can slash and burn that demon to a crisp, rip out her horns and fangs and take her legs as a trophy. And then tear out her hair and slash out her eyes. And then maybe run her through again with my bare hands.

You think I have issues? Yeah, I do. But since you're reading this, chances are you do, too.

Chiron tells me I don't have much time. Since Percy and the Seven are away, it's up to me and Niki to write down the stories for younger demigods.

Oh, sorry. You must be confused. Well, read on and you'll see.

I'll let Niki take over, for now.

Still confused? Get used to it.

Welcome to the world of demigods; filled with adventure, death, and destruction.

XXX

Let's dispense with the formalities. My name's Niki, nothing flashy or important to define me.

Unlike most tales of heroes, this isn't a particularly strange one. I can tell you for a fact. Everything started to change on one particularly normal day.

The first thing I can remember is the heat. A shirt sticking, forehead slicking warmth that made me feel absolutely disgusting. However, I couldn't escape the heat even I if I wanted to. Rather, I was putting myself in the California inferno for one reason - horse riding.

I was lucky. The riders who were practicing looked absolutely miserable, their red polo shirts clinging to their lanky figures. Their beige and black breeches were smudged with dust; all of their eyes squinted against the blasting heat and dust. Trickles of sweat poured down the sides of their faces underneath their black, very uncomfortable looking helmets. Not to mention the leather knee-high boots that they wore. It was practical for riding but in the heat seemed stuffy.

The silver spurs shone on their heels, their steeds' coats sweat-streaked. Some of them were posting or sitting to an agonizingly slow trot, while others were cantering at a speed too fast for the muggy weather. A few brave people were jumping over oxers and verticals, faces scrunched up with concentration.

Glad that I had taken the practical route with a decent pair of ankle length boots, I leaned against the stable fence, watching the riders and paying special attention to one particularly small figure on a large, sorrel gelding, whom was the sole reason that I had come to the stables.

The gelding's name was Nemo. His dark brown eyes stared at me intelligently as I waved my hand, the rider approaching. I ran a bit forward to greet the large gelding, and the person before she would continue on her way.

As for the identity of the rider...

A large, black helmet covered her head, and her head was tilted towards the ground, squinting at the harsh rays of the sun. It was hard to see her face, but I could tell who it was, especially when I saw the slight, sharply angled shoulders.

It was Cory.

You might think it was ridiculous to believe that friendships can be established in a few days, but it became exactly that. A close connection just came into existence.

Cory had one thing going for her - she had a malicious streak that hid underneath her innocent facade.

Even though she was not conventionally beautiful, one would be a stuck pig if they didn't at least recognize that she was pretty. She had light, tan skin and large, almond shaped eyes that was attributed to her Asian heritage. Her eyes were slightly strange, a honey-maple syrup color that added a mischievous glint to her features. They glittered behind her round-rimmed, thick pair of glasses. She was built lean, albeit petite, and her fingers were wrapped carefully around the reins.

Nemo stopped briefly, and Cory looked down at me. Removing one hand from the reins, she waved back in return, eyes wide and excited. A strand of coffee-brown hair was stuck to her forehead, obviously from sweat.

I snorted at her excitement, and she rolled her eyes, urging Nemo to continue trotting on his own merry way.

Checking my watch, I noticed that there would be ten minutes before Cory's horse riding lesson would be over. Feeling nature call me, I decided to head to the bathroom before anything unnecessary would leak out.

Yeah, I literally described what I would be doing on the toilet. Get over it.

So, leaving my little purse in the shaded area next to the practice route, I headed towards the bathroom to do my duties.

Of course, since life always has to throw a wrench in my way, a rank odor met my nose, stopping me in my tracks.

I placed a hand over my sinuses, weirded out by the strange smell. It definitely wasn't the horses, or the bitter smell of gasoline from the cars passing by. It was like someone had decided to let something organic rot, spoiled meat specifically.

Either way, it was decidedly unpleasant, and I decided to investigate the source of the scent. Abandoning my previous quest, I started to follow the scent. My nose wrinkled as the strange smell turned potent, the smell ripening as I continued walking. My eyebrow cocked, and eyes squinted from the terrible odor that emanated from….the horse stables?

For a fact, horse stables don't really smell like rainbows and roses, but rather smells like what it is, horse dung and hay; a moist scent of horses and the soft earth underfoot.

It was a reckless move, but I ducked into the entrance. My eyes flicked around the small, airy space, searching for the source of the smell.

When I passed by a horse in its section, I noticed that his ears were laid back, as if listening intently for danger. His tail swished back and forth nervously, and greenish foam dripped from his mouth. The whites of his eyes were showing prominently as he pranced on the tips of his hooves, obviously perturbed.

"Weird…" My voice trailed off. Then I saw a small figure, a shadow at the far end of the building. I decided to find out who it was, and passed the scared horses until I reached the person.

"Hello?"

The figure turned around, and she looked like an average girl my age, with a neat red polo shirt and black breeches that seemed perfectly cleaned, as well as boots that looked new. She was almost too completely clean and neat. I felt my heart pulse faster when I noticed the devilish smile creeping across the girl's face, too wide and too excited.

Her voice was hungry, almost dripping with drool.

"_Found you."_

I had a split second before the girl launched herself towards me, hands outstretched for my throat.

**A/N's: 'ELLO, THERE! This is Chausie here. I'll be speaking in bolds. Not sure what Mia (Soldatino) will use.**

**Anyway!**

**Yes, this is a collab! Mia is like, my bestest best best best best best best best best best best best friend EVARR. And we both have an obsession with PJO. SO HERE IT IS, LOVIES!**

**Hope it's way better than your average, shitty OC fic. :)**

**-Fairy**

_I will be using italics so it'll be clear who is who. We poured our sweat and tears into this, so I really hope you enjoyed. And more chapters will be coming soon! As soon as school gets off our backs._

_-Mia_


End file.
